fawfulsminionfandomcom-20200213-history
(OLD) Top Ten Super Mario Games/Transcript
This is the transcript of the Old Top Ten Super Mario Games. Animalguy001's Video: "Top Ten Super Mario Games" Annotation: This is an outdated list! The remake is here! Ah... Mario, we all love your games, we all express our opinion. And this is me expressing MY opinion... Of my top ten favorite mario games of all time. Some of you may agree with me, some of you may not, but please keep your hate comments to yourself... This top ten has no restrictions, it is just pure opinion. Hope you all enjoy it! #10 Mario Super Sluggers 'Sorry i couldn't find the right music for it, so you'll have to listen to the crystal king theme... This game, in my opinion, is the best mario game that has to do with sports. I love this game because it's baseball, my favorite sport, played by characters of the mario universe. And because the characters have their own special swings and pitches, but the stadium gimmicks REALLY piss me off sometimes! '#9 Mario Party 2 My absolutely favorite mario party (again sorry about the music being random!) many reasons why i love it are as shown: - cool boards to play on - the mini-games are the best in this one, i think. - and of course the music is awesome, especially on the space land board! #8 Super Mario 64 Many of you saw this coming! You probably wondering: "Only #8?! WTF?" Well, i'm not really a gamer that rates games that have a reputation for being the best because its the original. I rate them by their gameplay, plot, and creativity. Now that i got that out of the way, this game the definition of nostalgia. The levels, the enemies, the characters, everything in this game is like "Holy Shit" cool. #7 Super Mario World Such a great game and for self-explainatory reasons: - First game you can use Yoshi. - the levels are very creative. - the star world - And the utilization of the cape feather. Awesome!! #6 New Super Mario Bros. Wii This is probably one of the funnest games you'll ever play with friends. unlike other side-scrolling mario platformers, this game allows you to play cooperatively with 4 players, AT THE SAME TIME! You can do a lot of things, like grab other players, throw them into enemies, pits, lava, have yoshi keep one of them in his mouth, leave them behind the screen. lmao that pissed my friend off sooooo much lol. Also the power-ups are really cool as well, such as the penguin suit and propeller suit, oh and the ice flower. Also, Kamek and the koopalings are back in this one. And kamek powers them up just like in yoshi's island! #5 Super Mario Bros. 3 This is the legendary game that had probably one of the greatest power-ups in any mario game! Power-ups in this game include: racoon suit, tanooki suit, frog suit, and the hammer bro suit. HOLY SHIT! What an awesome game!! Plus the music for the overworld is VERY easy to love and get suck in your head! #4 Luigi's Mansion Finally! It's about time Luigi got a bigger spot in the lime light! To begin with, this game has a new twist in the mario series. for example, this time, LUIGI is the hero this time and mario is captured! HAHA And instead of getting rid of goombas and koopas, Luigi has to exterminate ghosts by sucking them in a vaccum! Now THATS imagination. I also like this game because the game also includes Really cool bosses, except for the first one! Stupid Crying ghost baby!!! #3 Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Sorry, i couldn't get the title screen theme. This game is so fucking cool, it has the best plot out of the three paper mario games i think, the battle style rules, and the music is seriously cool! It also involves some of the most evil things to ever happen in the super mario franchise, i mean, demonic possesion is pretty damn evil! The game is so easy, but the final boss is one of the hardest i have ever fought, just look at nearly every top ten most difficult bosses ever it should be there somewhere! #2 Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story This game.... I-I don't know where to start. EVERYTHING in this game is masterful, the music, the battle style, the humor... Gmaeplay, items, abilities, the villian is so funny, he is smart as hell, and HE HAS FURY! Annotation: Gmaeplay = Gameplay I mean, seriously, all you have to do is listen to this music. This game would be #1 if i made a top ten list on epic battles of all time! What really got me was the plot that one mastermind planned out over like 5 years of hiding. And the amazing part of it is, that Fawful use to be a toady for an evil misstress, and now he is a main antagonist? Fawful REALLY deserves credit! ALMOST #1! But first let's recap... #10 - Mario Super Sluggers #9 - Mario Party 2 #8 - Super Mario 64 #7 - Super Mario World #6 - New Super Mario Bros. Wii #5 - Super Mario Bros. 3 #4 - Luigi's Mansion #3 - Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door #2 - Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story #1 Super Mario Galaxy 2 I thought the theme from the first one was better... This game... is... dare I say... perfect. Literally perfect in every way... perfect gameplay, perfect bosses, perfect galaxies, perfect difficulty, perfect plot, perfect... EVERYTHING!!!!! This game is not only my favorite mario game, but it's also my favorite video game of all time! Along with the awesome as hell power-ups, the orchestra was the greatest i have ever heard. EVER! 242 stars of pure epicness! also this game made a lot of mario veterans tear up in the sight of the throwback galaxy... I have never been so exilerated by playing a video game. I love this game so much, its like its something out of my dreams... Enough said... And this concludes the sequence of my very first video! Please tell me what you thought of this, tell me whats your favorite mario game, subscribe to me, give me requests, or just tell that I suck or need improvement. Thank you all for watching and see ya later! Thanks for watching! I'll let this music finish! Annotation: Sorry I couldn't let the music completely finish, I didn't have enough space... Category:Transcripts